legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Stats
Item Stats are stats given to the character such as total health, mana, and amount of damage dealt. The higher the stats, such as in a "stat total", the better overall the weapon is. Many melee weapons have higher ATK stats while magic weapons have higher SP ATK. Ranged weapons exercise a median. Stats *Item name: refers to the item itself and comes with an Item ID (invisible to players) each item comes with a rarity; undistinguished, common, uncommon, rare, epic, legendary, godly, fabled, or majestic *Binding: How the item works "on" you such as bound. **Bind at will: No use. Can be sold or traded anywhere. **Bind on pickup: Binds to you on pickup where it can only be sold to vendors for profit (unless otherwise) **Bind on equip: Binds to you when equipped where it can be sold to vendors only (unless otherwise) **Userbound: Bound to you eternally, can only be sold to vendors (Picking up a BoE item and equipping it causes userbounding) *Designation: Refers to a uniqueness property **Bound: No property. More than one can be owned. **Unique: A player can have only one item if it's unique **Uber: An uber set. Uber sets are unique and are only sets when completed. *Type: Hints to what part of the character it is equipped to (relic, trinket, head, neck) *Attack Speed/Armor Type: Indicates how fast the speed is on a scale of 10 (if it's speed is 4 then it hits every 6 seconds) or armor type (plate, mail, leather, cloth) *Resistance: How much damage is reduced wearing this armor (for example, a 100k hit on a 30% armor piece deals 70k instead) *Attack: Determines extra damage dealt for physical (auto-attack damage), critical hit ratio, accuracy, and evasiveness *Defense: Increases your total health (biggest value), and reduction of physical damage, decreasing of critical hit, and chance of parry or block *Special Attack: Damage done by abilities or special class attacks (such as Godhand) and special melee attacks, as well as extra damage dealt by status effects or poisons *Special Defense: Increases speed of mana regeneration, damage reduction of special attacks and status effects, and total mana capacity (for caster classes) *Requirement: What level, reputation, or quest required *Bonuses: Extra bonuses such as rend bonus, knockback bonus Stat Determination Attack *Attack Power: (Player level/100) x ((Player level x 12.4) + (ATK stat x 12.0)) **This is added to the weapon damage, whereas the actual Attack Power stat is used for some other attacks. *Ranged Attack Power: (Player level/100) x ((Player level x 9.6) + (ATK stat x 10.2)) *Critical Hit Ratio: Chance of critical hit is (ATK stat/150 + 50) / (Level required/30) *Accuracy (chance of hit): (ATK stat/50) + 75 *Evasiveness: (ATK stat/65 + 130) / (Level required/12.5) Defense *Stamina: (Player level/100) x ((Player level x 167.5) + (DEF Stat x 60)) *Armor Rating (Reduction of Physical Damage): ((PL/100) x ((DEF x 7.5) + (player level x 35))) / (PLx4) **''Restrictions apply to the reduction of Physical and Special damage; such as your DEF and SP. DEF can reduce up to this maximum amount of damage. However, against bosses and higher levelled foes you can only resist up to 75% of the total damage.'' *Dexterity (Reduced Critical Hit): (DEF / (200 + player level)) + 10) *Parry Rating (Chance of Parry): (DEF / (350 + player level)) + 12) *Block Rating (Chance of Block): (DEF / (2000 + player level)) + 16) Special Attack *Spell Power (Special Attack Damage): (Player level/100) x ((Player level x 16.5) + (SP. ATK x 15.5)) *Ranged Spell Power: (PL/100) x ((Player level x 9.0) x (SP. ATK x 9.6)) *Extra Damage dealt by status effects: (Player level x 8.3) + (SP. ATK x 4.4) **''Status effects do initial weapon damage, this is extra damage dealt.'' *Haste (Increased attack speed % (haste)): ((Player level/100) x ((SP.ATK x 3.5) / 7.5) = HASTE STAT. Determined percentage = (Haste stat / (40 + PL) Special Defense *Spirit (Mana regen speed): (Player level/35) + (SP. DEF /2) = SPIRIT STAT **% = (SPIRIT STAT / (40 + PL) *Damage reduction of special attacks: (PL/100) x ((SP. DEF x 7.5) + (player level x 35)) *Damage reduction of status effects: (SP. DEF x 2.5) + (Player level x 6.5) *Mana capacity: (Player level/100) x ((SP. DEF x 37.2) + (Player level x 735)) Example Let's have a player with these values: *Level 100 player *Weapon damage is 65,000 - 72,000 *Weapon req level is 85 *ATK of 2300 *DEF of 2450 *SP ATK of 1850 *SP DEF of 1800 Attack Stats *Physical damage: 65,000 - 72,000 = X-Y + (2300 x 5) = 76,500 - 83,500 *Critical hit ratio: *Accuracy: *Evasiveness: Defense Stats *Total health: (100 x 160) + (2450 x 60) = 163,000 *Physical damage reduction: *Reduced critical hit: *Parry: *Block: Notes *Resistance is now factored into DEF and SP. DEF, and DEF and SP. DEF reduce the same amount of either physical or special damage.